


Shiny and Slipery

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Socks and wood floors makes for a fun, sometimes dangerous, experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Admin A

One thing that Sanha really likes about cleaning days is how shiny their wood floor gets. They all put on the mopping shoes that their manager bought them, Sanha’s being neon green, and scoot themselves around the dorm. It’s quite possibly the easiest way to mop up all of the mess that gathered in the last month. As they all scoot around the apartment, dragging slightly-wet trails about the rooms, they also clean in other ways. Sanha is in charge of dusting the higher shelves, and he does so easily. He has to wear a mask, however, and he doesn’t quite get why one of his hyungs can’t dust instead. They could easily reach the top shelves with the extendable metal bar that is on their duster.  
“Hyung, I think I finished!” Sanha stands on his toes one last time, and swipes the duster over the very top shelf one last time. “All the dust is gone.”  
“Then help me.”  
Sanha turns his upper body and looks down to see Minhyuk, who is on his knees on the wooden floor, scrubbing at their giant window. With a sigh Sanha sets the duster on the floor (a bad idea, since he’s going to have to clean the floor there now) and tears off several sheets of the paper towels. He scoops up the window spray and gets the top of the window, giggling a little as the liquid drips down the vertical surface.  
“Hyung, look, it’s racing,” Sanha says, following one particular drip with his finger.  
“Ya, Sanha, quit playing with the cleaning supplies,” Myungjun complains, and Sanha rolls his eyes. He gets to cleaning without complaints, however. Faintly he can hear Dongmin and Bin talking in their room. Minhyuk below him is quiet as he works on cleaning the lower half of the windows. They trade sides and Sanha cleans the other half of the top section, wiping at the chemicals furiously with the paper towels.  
“Sanha, what did I say to do with the duster when you’re done?”  
He turned quickly to look at Dongmin, and then glanced at the duster. “To, um…”  
“To put the pad in the trashcan and then store it in the closet,” Dongmin told him. He picked up the tool and then cleaned the spot with his mop slipper. “You look like you did a good job, though.”  
Sanha smiled brightly. “Thanks, hyung! I told you I wouldn’t let you down.”  
Dongmin smiled back at him and then went about his business. Sanha turned his attention back to the window again. Minhyuk finally got up off his knees and he sighed loudly. “My knees hurt.”  
“I told you to use a pillow,” Bin said as he came into the room, flopping down on the couch with a bag of chips in hand. Minhyuk picked the bag of chips out of his hand, and Bin whined.  
“Come on! I worked hard for those!”  
Minhyuk shook his head. “It’s not cheating day yet. We’re on a diet for a reason. We have to eat healthy and work out so we can all build muscle.”  
Sanha turned away from the window and looked at his hyungs, nodding in an exaggerated fashion. “Minhyuk-hyung is right, Bin-hyung. No cheating on the diet.”  
“You can have a soda, though,” Jinwoo said as he joined Bin on the couch. He handed over the soda and Bin took it as Jinwoo took a sip of his own that he had already opened.  
Minhyuk was ready to protest, but the soda was already past the lips of his hyungs and there was no going back. Sanha saw his hyung’s shoulders droop in defeat. Dongmin joined Bin and Jinwoo on the couch and Minhyuk left to throw away the used paper towels. Days like this were the days that Sanha really loved. Performing was great and schedules always got them more publicity, but they rarely had a day where none of them were doing anything. There was rarely a day when their schedule was entirely empty and they weren’t expected to practice. Sanha looked forward to those days, not because he could relax but because he could spend time with his five best friends.  
A thought popped into Sanha’s head as he looked at the shiny wood floor beneath his feet. He ran a little and slid on his feet, the mop slippers hindering his movement. “Okay, that’s it!” he exclaimed as he ripped them off, leaving him in socks. Again he slid across the floor on his socked-feet, almost losing his balance this time.  
Almost immediately, Myungjun joined in, laughing. Before long, Sanha, Myungjun and Minhyuk were all sliding around the apartment, bumping against each other and making noise as Dongmin, Jinwoo and Bin sat on the couch watching. At least until Bin decided he was bored with his soda.  
“I bet I can slide the longest,” Bin said, tossing his mop slippers into the pile with the other three pairs.  
Minhyuk immediately shook his head. “No way. I can slide the furthest.”  
“Okay, challenge!” Sanha moved about a yard away from the door. “You can run from the door to here, and then you have to slide. Whoever slides farthest, wins.”  
“Seems fair,” Jinwoo said from the couch, caught up in the madness. “Just don’t break anything, alright?”  
“I’m not clumsy,” Myungjun declared, standing up straight and proud. “I won’t break anything.”  
“I’m first.” Bin took his position at the door, and Sanha nodded at him to give him the go ahead. He ran to the spot and slid, bending his knees and only going a few feet. Sanha’s hyung sighed and he did his best to hide his laughter at Bin’s disappointing slide distance.  
Minhyuk was next, and then Myungjun. Sanha knew Myungjun would probably win. Out of all of them, Myungjun had a habit of sliding around the dorm in socks almost daily. He had the best balance when it came to sliding in socks. The same couldn’t be said for his dancing on an off day of practice. All five of them were paying attention as Myungjun readied himself at the door. He let out a shout as he ran and slid and halfway past Bin he bumped against Minhyuk, both of them falling to the floor in their collision.  
Sanha laughed as his hyungs laughed, and Dongmin had gotten up from the couch. The floors were maybe too clean, though, because as he jogged across the wooden floor in his socks, he slipped. Bin was able to catch Dongmin before he fell on his face but two people in socks couldn’t both stay up right. The two of them fell on top of Myungjun and Minhyuk, both of whom yelled when they were landed on top of. Sanha was a giggling mess, and his hyungs loved him, so he did the most maknae thing he could. With a yell he launched himself across the open space and landed on top of them all, lying across them with his limbs spread out.  
Someone was tugging on his shirt and his knee was pressed into something soft. There was hair in his mouth and the bodies below his own were wiggling. The noise level in their dorm was loud enough to grab the attention of any random passerby outside.  
“Hyung! Your elbow is in my chest!”  
“Sanha, move your shoulder, would you?”  
“Ow! That’s my rib!”  
Jinwoo had gotten up during the whole mess but none of them even realized it until Sanha felt pressure on his back. He was being sat on. It wasn’t the first, but that didn’t mean it was any better. “Jinwoo-hyung! Ah, get off!”  
Sanha wiggled and as a result, everybody below him wiggled and Jinwoo toppled over. Several moments later they were all finally still and relatively comfortable in a heap on the floor. It was hard to tell which of them was holding onto whose limbs and there was no way that the knee pressing into Sanha’s back belonged to the person’s chest his head was on.  
“Is everybody okay?” Dongmin asked, causing noise to fill the dorm all at once again as they all answered him. Sanha was able to guess that they were all mostly okay.  
Without reason, giggles started to bubble up inside of Sanha until he was laughing full-on. Minhyuk was the first to complain. “Ya, Sanha, quit moving around.”  
Sanha quieted down, but he was still smiling. “Sorry, hyung. I’m just really glad all of you are here.”  
That got a groan from Myungjun. “Hey, no being sentimental. We don’t want Jinwoo to start crying, do we?”  
There was laughter from each of them at the teasing, even from Jinwoo. Sanha smiled as he looked up at the ceiling of their dorm. He was losing feeling in his hand due to the body lying on his arm, but he couldn’t really be bothered with that. The important thing was that he was in their dorm, and that all of them were together. Sanha hoped that the six of them would be together for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
